Talk:Hakuryu
=Fish Size Keeping= Please keep the categories separated :) Just post the picture twice if you break both. Shortest Got a 312 Hak. <3 Caught one <309Im/1572Pz>--Grumpette 09:10, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Caught one <302Im/1453Pz>--Atticusu 17:55, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Longest Lightest Heaviest =Discussion= Front page has been cleaned up a bit. Things that need to be verified are: * If you can fish Hakuryu with Lu Shang's Fishing Rod. More importantly do you need Serpent Rumors to be able to get a bite. * Feel free to add anything here. Bite rate should theoretically be the same (at around 33%). There should be no difference in bite rate between the two. Will continue to post results to confirm. The reason that Sinking Minnow lure catches more Hakuryu than Minnow lure is because minnow lure catches a wider variety of fish which in this case isn't a good thing. With Sinking Minnow lure you narrow your results down to just Black Sole and Hakuryu. -- Kalila 20:44, April 12, 2011 (UTC) --- After about an hour of fishing with Skill Lv.96 and no Serpent Rumors key item, I never once saw a bite that could have been a Hakuryu. I used a Lu Shang's Fishing Rod and Sinking Minnow bait, and only really pulled up Black Sole. --tdh 06:54, April 17, 2011 (UTC) --- Thanks tdh for confirming that :) -- Kalila 01:21, April 18, 2011 (UTC) --- To confirm, this will definitely break Lu Shang's Fishing Rod. Not 100%, but I attempted 4 times, broke 2 lines, caught 1, and broke a Rod. -- Yekyaa 15:39, May 4, 2011 (UTC) To this: 160 casts, 5 caught, 8 line breaks, 2 rod breaks. Using Noddy + Puffin with Lu Shang's + Sinking Minnow. Definitely not all that great exp/hour w/ a Lu Shang's @ 100 fishing. --- Oh I'm sure it does XD but yes I just needed confirmation on if lu shang can get a bite and if you need Serpent Rumors for it. -- Kalila 09:13, May 21, 2011 (UTC) --- With an Ebisu Fishing Rod, these can be caught with as low as Lv.79 fishing skill. They're not that terribly hard to pull up either, though I seem to get quite a few line breaks. I have gone on catch streaks as high as 4, but I've also had line breaks on 5 straight bites. --tdh 19:56, August 8, 2011 (UTC) --- With an Ebisu Fishing Rod, 106 fishing with gear, Serpent Rumors, Minnow, Fishing Mooglification, I have been catching equal amounts of Gigant Squid and Hakuryu. Very few line breakage. Great money maker area if you can synth squid sushi while fishing. The Beaucedine cliff fishing area is not as over fished as Qufim.--Grumpette 09:10, November 12, 2011 (UTC) --- Minnow lures aren't too bad when targeting Hakuryu as long as you got a stack of wind clusters handy so you can reel in Bluetail and turn them in to Slice of Bluetail on the spot. This means you don't have to move to and from camp so much and if you can craft Minnow or Sinking Minnow as well, it can work even better then buying them from the ferry. For those who are worried about fish hitting fatigue faster by reeling in fish or items, it's going to take you absolutely AGES to hit it even with catching them.--Janeash Zaldon Trade In Has anyone tried to trade these into Zaldon? Any results?